


Sollux/Karkat Artfill

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: Sollux/Karkat: "You're so beautiful when you hate the world." "I don't hate you." "I don't hate you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux/Karkat Artfill




End file.
